Compositions
by His Singer1
Summary: Matters of the heart.
1. Authors Note

Hi thanks for dropping by!

This is basically a composition of poems that I wrote

Yes these are MY personal written poems; some I've written for friends so do not steal

Review and let me know what you think

These are not beta-ed so there might be mistakes

If you would like to share any I don't mind at all just give credit and of course ask before you borrow!

I Also write poems for anyone who requests that includes the above, I don't mind authors using my poems in their story just ask and I'll be happy to share

P.S Reviews are like smiles I can't get enough


	2. When There Was Me And You

A/N Just wanted to say some authors wanted to use my poems in their stories and this poem was used in one. True Love Way By The Awesome Teambella23

so look for some of these words and go read that fic its amazing!

Sitting alone in the dark

waiting for tears to fall

thinking of the past and present

when there was me and you

suddenly a smile appears on my face

thinking back to my first kiss

still remembering your face

when there was me and you

the long walks to the park

hand in hand we march

side by side our bodies collide

when there was me and you

the sound of your voice still echo in my ears

the scent of your cologne fills up the room

when there was me and you

your soft touch

i still feel

your sparkling eyes

i still see

your whitening smile

still blinded by

when there was me and you

long lost memories

the laughter n tears

sadness and hapiiness

ill cherish these and say

when there was me and you

A/N-Review Please i will greatly apprecite it


	3. Fades Away

I Was told that love is something to cherish

i heard love never perish

i could see our love was damaged

and you just made it worse,never caring

i tried to make it ok it only pushed you away

took passion and replaced it with hate

i see our feelings been erased

our relationship is going to waste

our love just fades away,fades away

washed out my heart

its just an empty place

and my feelings fade away

fades away,fades away

I'm saddened by the way it all turned out

how did this come to be

it seems you have amnesia

forgot us completely

your feelings been erased

our love just fades away

fades away,fades away

cleaned out my soul

its no longer alive

all life just fades

fades away fades away


	4. Look Into MyEnemey Eyes

Look into my eyes

tel me what you see

you cant see a thing

cause you cant relate to me

your blinded by our differences

my life mean nothing to you

your above me,im beneath you

Do you see the pain i endure?

Do you see all the blood split in war?

the tanks,gases and guns

all due to your funds

these things you never realize

until you look at it through my (enemy) eyes

Take a walk in my shoes

find out the truth

see what i live through

the death of my father

the tears of my mother

the bullet in my baby brother

look into my eyes

tell me what you see

can you see the big picture

or are you too blind to see

you blame me for defending myself and my country

your the victim,im the enemy

my life is in your hands

because of you i have no home

no family left to depend on

come behind enemy lines

take a look at this tragic life

if you see how many have died,you would cry

Cry for my generation

Cry for every nation

Cry for the men at war, the tears in their family eyes

Cry for the young children

these things you never realize

until you look a it through my (enemy) eyes

Look into my eyes

tell me what you see

Do you see the victim

or the enemy?


	5. Poison

Struck by death for loving you

Numb with coldness for wanting you

With no blood running through my veins

when you told me you loved me,it was all in vain

Told you i felt the same

Before we met i felt so alive,now with you how can i survive

With those last words you gave me this

a gift but nothing less..than a kiss ..of death

or what i would call poison at that

Your love is poison

Built on broken hearts

Your love is poison

Built on lack of trust

Your love is poison

Taking away my life

Your love is poison

Chilling my last breath

You killed me with these words

I L O V E Y O U

Knowing they weren't true

but i chose to believe

and my pulse stop beating

found out you were creeping

Never gave a reason

with that last action

you gave me a gift

nothing less than a promise

and with that promise

You took my heart

Your love is poison

built on guilt and doubt

Your love is poison

always arguing and shouting

Your love is poison

Silencing my cries

Your love is poison

You never loved me right


	6. I Wonder

Youve been gone too long

Without you here

how will i hold on

days turn into nights

weeks turn into months

a month turn into years

Yours visits are scarce

I Wonder if the flame

still burns

I Wonder if the heart

still yearns

I wont stop wondering till you

back in my arms

Counting the days on my calendar

till i see you again

I Remember the good and bad times

we had

With you gone

thats all the memories i have

No one here to forgive

No one here to regret

The phone calls stop

i have an empty inbox

the letters cease

your face i never see

Do you still love thee?

I Wonder is the flame

still burns

I Wonder if the heart

still yearns

I Wonder if the spirit

is alive

I Wonder will our love

ever die

Because your so far away

i have no choice but to think

and i wont stop

Till your in my arms again

Review Review Review

(Obvs this is not a story,just sharing a poem)


	7. Stranger

Woke up today

Thinking everythings ok

But when i went to kiss you

You pulled away

We dont make conversation

Cant communicate

Its like you took love

And replaced it with hate

Start acting strange

Its like i dont know you anymore

Your like a stranger

Forgein to my ways

Your like a stranger

New to this game

Your like a stranger

With a different image

Your like a stranger

Cant remember us

Taking a while to get used to this

Cant live with it

Dont look at me the way you used to

looking in the mirror

i see a new face

its not the real one

i think its been erased

Your angry all the time

this is no man of mine

Your like a stranger

Forgein to my ways

Your like a stranger

new to this game

Your like a stranger

abusing my love

Your like a stranger

messing with my heart

Your like a stranger

answering to a different call

Your like a stranger

I Realized i never knew you at all


	8. When You

when you tell me you love me

do you really mean it?

when you say you miss me

do you really miss me?

when you see me crying

do you really care?

when you say sorry

do you really mean it?

when you stopped loving me

did you think i cared?

did you think i shed some tears?

to answer that no i did not care no i did not shed any tears

when you stopped loving me

my life turned around

when you stopped loving me

my feet touched the ground

when you stopped loving me

i met someone new

when you stopped loving me

i was glad i never loved you


	9. A Short Verse

The sun shines down on us,

Revealing our love,

Bringing us closer together

We walk side by side hand in hand

Never to leave off again

We breathe the same air

We smell each other's fear

When I look into your eyes

What I feel for you I can't explain

This type of love we have

I want to be with you every step of the way

When you need help, just know, I'm one call away


	10. Where Are You?

the rain came pouring severly down

soaking up everything around

i came looking for you thru the rain

shouting and calling your name

where are you my love

what i would do just for a hug

the clouds is hovering up above

the sky is getting foggy

making it hard to see your face

where are you my love

i wonder are you in the rain shouting and calling my name

where are you my love

if you only knew how much i love and miss you

where are you


	11. Broken Glass

We were clear like glass

yet we could see smudges(and how easily we could wipe it off)

There was cracks,from falling

yet we got back up and repaired what was broken

There was no doubt we were flawed

but we kept pushing on

that was all that mattered

untill one day the glass shattered

Oh we broke so easily

we were beyond repair

and all the broken pieces were swept away

Our love was like a mirror,everything so visible

But the lies we tried to hide,were out in the open

Forever Tainted,our love was tainted

The truth like a stain that cant be removed

There was no doubt we were flawed

but we kept pushing on

that was all that mattered

untill one day the glass shattered

Oh we broke so easily

we were beyond repair

all that was left was despair

and the broken shards

was just another reminder of my heart


	12. Love Never DiesWith You

.You left this world in a state of sleep

Never To wake,Never to dream

No Love to give

No Love will you recieve

In This state your heart stops working

But while im awake our love will never be broken

Keep the love alive

never let it die

keep the love alive

never let it die

You left the cycle of life

never to be revived

as long as i dream of you

our love will survive

Keep the love alive

happiness will suffice

Through My dreams ive kept you alive

as long as i strive

our love will never die


	13. 8 Letters

I Miss These 8 Letters

They've fallen from My Lips

I scarcely hear them anymore

It's Like They Don't Exist

I Don't Give It

I don't receive it

So Much I stopped believing

Lost all the hope I had

Makes me so sad

I Miss the smile on my face

I Miss the tears of joy

I Miss these 8 letters

They've fallen from my lips

I Miss hearing them

It's like they don't exist

I want to give it

I want to receive it

So I won't stop believing


	14. Our Love

I cry when I see you crying

I comfort when you need to be comforted

I don't know why

Maybe it's the tears that fall down your face

Maybe it's the way I feel

That warm feeling inside me

I can't explain this feeling

This feeling is like no other

Maybe it's the way you love me

Maybe it's the way you hug me

Maybe it's the way you kiss me

Maybe it's the way you hold me

Enough of all the foolishness and fantasy

Because baby this right here

Our love, our love is real to me

Our love is real to me

I smile when I see you smile

I laugh when I see you laugh

I don't know why

Maybe it's the way you smile

Maybe it's how you laugh

That warm feeling inside of me

I can't explain this feeling

This feeling like no other

Maybe it's the way you love me

Maybe it's the way you hug me

Maybe it's the way you kiss me

Maybe it's the way you hold me

Enough of all the foolishness and fantasy

Because baby this right here

Our love, our love is real to me

Our love is real to me

I've had enough of all this talk

That we can't make it

We living in a fairy tale

But I know what we have is real

Baby this right here

Our love, our love is real to me

Our love is real to me


	15. Past In Present

My Vision Is Blurry

From my falling tears

It seems like it was only yesterday when

You told me

We would be forever

We would grow old together

My soul is cold and barren

My face is sad and worn out

From me crying through the years

I try to move on but I can't

My past caught up with my present

I sit back and think

Could love be so cruel?

One little word with a big meaning

Looking in the mirror

At this girl

Who was once happy?

Who never knew the word broken heart

Wish I could go back to her time

And make my vision more clear

So I can see past all this

Pain and hatefulness

And let I love you be the only words I utter

The only words I hear

Until that time

This is my story of the past stuck in the present

A/N: This Should Last You Till The Next Update

School started so updates will be slow and then i have more work load than usual

Also i wont update untill i have more than 3 reviews so please pass on the word

Story Rec: Million Dollar Baby

Master Of The Universe 2 www.

Work Of Art by abstractway ( she is awesome ,so is the story you have to check it out) tell her his singer sent you


	16. This Connection

Body to Mind

Mind to Body

Heart to soul

Soul to heart

A Bond death

Can't even break apart

Looking in your eyes

I see deep inside

What's reflected there?

Intense like fire

Ice and fire

Fire and ice

Not loving you won't suffice

Linked together by invisible chains

Linked through love

And pain

Mind and body

Soul and heart

This bond death can't break apart

Words of comfort

Words of love

Left unspoken

Yet means so much

Through touches and caresses

You speak to me

Bodies respond

Connected minds

See through souls

Beating hearts

This connection will never break apart


	17. Illusion

Looking in the mirror

At my reflection

Trying to picture who I see

Do I see me? Or the person

They want me to be

But all I see is a girl

Torn apart by both worlds

One where I don't

Exist only what they make me

Seem like

You see the way they looked at me

Like they didn't know who or what

I become

How can I know, when?

The mirror saying things I never

Done, created an image I don't

Recognize, it's an illusion

Messing with my mind

A/N well i said i was going to wait untill i got enough reviews..*sigh* oh well my creative juices was flowing and i had to write

I Know people read this..even if its anonymous say something one word please?

let me know if its good

I Guess if i dont get any reviews ill just take this down

Show some loveeeee and follow me on twitter : .com/meedahisbomb


	18. Strength

There are those days

Every now and then

Where i pretend that everythings ok

And im so happy,There are times

I Write and the Ink Dries

There are times i smile to hide the pain

Burying it beneath, the stress and greif

There are moments when i feel like crying

I just give up trying

and in those few moments i forget

Thats life,I'll always have to deal with strife

I Think of god and pray

Pray to take this pain away

and in that moment i forget

theres other women who go

Through worse each day

But they are weak

Im strong,Yeah a strong woman indeed

A Strong woman,Thats Me

There were years as a child

where i watched my parents fight

and shout and i cried,always wondering why

there were moments when

i thought i was weak

let people walk over me

There was a time i lost a bestfriend

and when she left,i thought it was the end

I Thought of god and prayed

prayed to bring her back to me

then my mother said: God takes life and give,there are people

who lose loved ones each day

But they are weak,they have no faith

Friends come and go some will stay

But im strong, a strong woman indeed

A Strong woman,Yeah thats me


	19. Creation

The creation of love

Takes some time

The building of trust

Works in the long run

The work in a relationship

Should always be divided

The picture of happiness

Comes from inside

Creating memories

Creating history

A past is born

Drawing love

Can be hard

Love truly is

A work of art

Expressions

Confessions

Truth should outweigh

The lies

A bond is made

A picture is framed

From the outside we can see

The art of love


	20. She and Him They

She is happy

He is sad

She is love

He is the heartache

She trusted

He broke it

She said it

He said nothing

She waited

He played (games)

She asked

He accused

She was abused

He was loved

She left

She met him

He liked her

They dated

He was elated

She praised him

He showed her:

How love could be

Made her smile

Made her laugh

She trusted

He entrusted

Made it official

"He" saw them

"He" got mad

"He" regretted

He wants her back

She still is happy

He is sad

She has love

He has heartache

She smiles

He frowns

She is loved

He is alone

She won

He lost


	21. A Mothers Love

A Love That Binds

A Love That Comforts

A Love never jealous

A Love that's fair

No love can compare

Helped me when I fell

Made me feel safe

Dried my tears from my face

Made sure I was happy

The one love above all

A Mother's love

Never stops

Always protects

Fight my battles

Hugs and kisses

A story to hear

A lullaby only for your ears

A Love That Binds

A Love That Comforts

A Love never jealous

A Love that's fair

No love can compare

The one love above

A mother's love


	22. Orphan : Feeling Alone

In This dark cold world

Filled with darkness and despair

I'm surrounded by love

By family and friends

But something occurs

And sometimes I feel a void

You can stand in a crowd

And still feel alone

You can sing out loud

And no one hears

Speak the truth

Yet no one cares

I'm not alone

Or less fortunate

But sometimes I feel like an orphan

No parents alive

Like an orphan

A lost love

Like an orphan

Alone in the world

Like an orphan

Selfish love

Somebody to show off

A pawn in a game

Feelings are fake

Friends are fiends

You make me smile

But it feels forced

Your hugs to tight

I'm suffocating

Playing music

With no meaning

Affection

Protection

One can live off

But sometimes love isn't enough

You can stand in a crowd

And still feel alone

You can sing out loud

And no one hears

Speak the truth

Yet no one cares

I'm not alone

Or less fortunate

But sometimes I feel like an orphan

No parents alive

Like an orphan

A lost love

Like an orphan

Alone in the world

A/N: So I wrote this, first as a song well not really it has been going around in my head for a long time as a song but I just wrote it out, and so here we have it. Not sure if it is my best.

And that's how I have another one waiting to be written, actually maybe two more. I Am On A Roll (:

Special shout out to Taintedvile and her story '' Boy Next Door…''


	23. Pouring Rain

Sitting home

Looking out the window

Watching the rain come down the window pane

Reminds me of tears falling

My eyes have not been dry

All the fights

The ups and down

Changing moods

Loving you is like a forecast

Different comes to pass

Our love is like the weather

It's just like pouring rain

Like the sun comes out again

Playing and laughing

Then a storm front comes in

Just like pouring rain

Who's at fault this time?

I didn't tell you I was going out

I'm controlling your calls

You walked out

This love is on and off

All the fights

The ups and down

Changing moods

Loving you is like a forecast

Different comes to pass

Our love is like the weather

It's just like pouring rain

Like the sun comes out again

We can't change hearts

Cause it's snowed in

Just like raining hail

Pelting our wounds

Over and over again

We change

Work it out

All is calm again

The calm before the storm

Basking in the sun

It just takes one cloud

To come around

Bring rain down on our love

It's just like pouring rain

Like the sun comes out again

Storms blowing around

Hail pelting wounds

Pouring rain

Sun comes out again

Our love is like the weather


	24. Blame it on me

Dear mother living with daddy is hell

He's always mad

I can tell

Taking care of him is hard

He's always on guard

Locked up his heart

The moment of your death

He went way back

Back to his ways

Back to the old days

The drugs

His friends (they thugs)

His favorite excuse is there are no you

And the blame for that

Is pointed at

It's my entire fault

Your death

Blame it all on me

His grief

Blame it all on me

His broken heart

Blame it all on me

Mother, he says in the spitting image of you

Can't stand to see me

He always leaves me

I'm all alone

With the weight of the world on my shoulders

I'm a young soldier

Got thrown into battle

Battle of excuses

All on me

It's all my fault

The reason you're gone

Blame it all on me

The reason he's alone

Blame it all on me

The reason we fight

Blame it on me

I'm the cause and effect


	25. You dont have to say a word

Some people need to hear words

Need to be reassured

Need to know that they are loved

But with us

You speak to me with actions

Insecure and doubtful imp not

You don't have to say thing

You don't have to say a word

I can see it on your limbs

Your lips I say do

I can feel it in your chest

Your heart beats for two

Some girls feel undeserved

Need you to tell them they are worth it

Constantly asking (do you love me?)

But with us

It's who loves who more

I know I am adored

Baby ungrateful and conceited imp not

You don't have to say thing

You don't have to say a word

I can see it on your limbs

Your lips I say do

I can feel it in your chest

Your heart beats for two

Words are not needed

Thought they are meaningful

I once heard

Actions speak louder than words

You put the theory to test

Gestures, caresses

Hugs and kisses

Tokens and poems

A small smile

A sexy wink

Are all on the brink

Bringing meaning to love

I can feel it on your lips

Your lips say I do

I can hear it in your chest

Your heart beats for two

Words are acquired

In this era of love

No talking's required

A/N so these words were used in a story Jacndaniel-check it out


	26. The Greatest Weapon Of All

She was his heart

She was the air

She was life

She was reason

She is the trigger on the gun

She is the wind (beneath my feet) when I fall

She is love

She is love

The greatest weapon of all

She was home

She was heart

She was soul

She was happiness

She is fire

She is ice

She is love

She is love

The greatest weapon of all

She holds the power

She can destroy

She can hurt (me)

She is love

She is love

The greatest weapon of all


	27. Skin Deep

There was once a girl

She was beautiful

Inside and out

Eyes big and blue (like the water in Jamaica)

She was praised from near and afar

Fighting for her attention was hard but worth it

When she smiles, you stop and stare

But the truth was her soul was bare

Battered and bruised emotionally

And on the inside everything died

And if you would look inside her eyes

You would see the pain and sadness reflected

But they always looked past it

Focusing on her looks

They way her body looked

They never saw the broken girl

Never saw the flaws

They would never know

Beauty is skin deep

Then along came a guy

He saw what the others saw

But he looked past looks

Stared into her eyes

And HE saw what was reflected inside

He saw past the cliché

He got to know the girl everyone thought they knew

And he made her FEEL beautiful

He fell and fell and never got back up

She loved him back

But the truth was her soul was bare

Battered and bruised emotionally

And on the inside everything died

And if you would look inside her eyes

You would see the pain and sadness reflected

But they always looked past it

Focusing on her looks

They way her body looked

But he saw the broken girl

He saw all the flaws

And he found the meaning of

Beauty is skin deep

And the truth he told her

You're beautiful because I love you

I love you because you have flaws

Because you're broken

Because you are sad

I love that you can show me emotions

And there is beauty in that

YOU ARE BEAUTY

But the truth was her soul was bare

Battered and bruised emotionally

And on the inside everything died

And if you would look inside her eyes

You would see the pain and sadness reflected

But they always looked past it

Focusing on her looks

They way her body looked

But he saw the broken girl

He saw all the flaws

And he found the meaning of

Beauty is skin deep


	28. Behind This Veil

The smiles

The laughs

The life i lived

Was all for show

Behind the stage

I hide these things

I won't be fake

I won't be plastic

I put up a veil to shield you from me

But

Behind this veil there's more than what you see

Behind this veil

I'm happy being me

The picture you took (of me) is telling a lie

Behind that smile

Is a story to tell

I put on an act

Only you would buy

You ate up all the lies

But

Behind this veil there's more than what you see

Behind this veil

I'm happy being me

A/N Not my best, this is old I'm just now sharing


	29. Faith

Feeling all alone

In this world

Nobody cares

About you

Running the streets

With people you call (friends)

All your friends went away

Trying to keep the tears at bay

Staring at all these graves

Gives all your emotions away

But the tears can't wash away

All the fears you haven't faced

You should never lose your faith

Cause the pain don't last all day

Thinking about the future

But it don't seem so sure

I used to be fearless

Resilient

But the façade is crumbling down

The streets was my home

But all it did was bring problems

And as you think about

All you went through

You feel like giving up

As one lone tear drops

But the tears can't wash away

All the fears you haven't faced

You should never lose your faith

The pain won't last all day

Never give up

Keep your head up

Promise to never give up

I know you tried (tired)

Never give up


	30. Ties that bind: Family Ties

These ties that bind

These ties intertwine

These ties solidify

Loyal

True at heart

Back to back

Blood is thicker

My home

A safe haven

We fight and disagree

We wish and we regret

We love and we hate

But those that bind

Always solidify

Family ties

Those that hold

Those that protect

Encircle us

Those that mesh

A mother worries

A dad disciplines

Siblings annoy

parents fight

Were equipped to deal

We fight and disagree

We wish and we regret

We love and we hate

But those that bind

Always solidify

Family ties

A/N Shout out to BeckLyn23 For The Inspiration. Read Her Story Family Ties,tell her i sent you

Another Rec True Love Way by TeamBella23


	31. Would You?

A/N this is real old, Just sharing I don't think it's all that good. Let me know what you think

If I was a piece of dirt

Would you still love me?

If I were just an imaginary friend

Would you play with me?

If I moved far away

Would you write me every day?

What I'm really asking is

Would you always be my friend?

Please Review. I Know people have me on alerts, it don't have to be a long one just something to let me know if you are reading or if you liked it or not


	32. Enchanted

I would always hear stories

About a princess and her prince charming

They lived in a world of fairytales

The kind I would dream about

Always lived happily ever after

The kind of relationship

We look for in the real world

I think I found it

It so enchanted

Like a dream come true

So enchanting

In a world I never knew

So enchanted

It's just me and you

The stories I read

They'd make me believe

That it truly exist

That love is so bliss

Something you can't miss

And now I truly understand

It just takes time

Cause I found you

So surreal

In a dream world you take me to another realm

And where I discovered

My true love kiss

It felt

So enchanting

Like a dream come true

So enchanted

No more fairytales

So enchanting in a world

I never knew

So enchanted

It's just me and you

No more stories

No more rumors

Think I found the real thing

No more hearsay

No more mistakes

Its love

It's here

It's true

It's so enchanting

You know what to do. Though sometimes i think you dont so why am i wasting my time writing this? I Hope thats do you even read this? Im Not sure


	33. My Boy

My hero

My friend

My love

The one I put my trust in

Making me laugh and cry

My ride or die

Soul mate

My angel pride and joy

My boy

The sound of your voice

The tremor of your laugh

Your smile

So essential to me

He's got my back

He's not perfect

He makes me worth it

And through his eyes

I am special

My hero

My friend

My love

The one I put my trust in

Making me laugh and cry

My ride or die

Soul mate

My angel pride and joy

My boy


	34. The Killer In Me

Draws me in

Lures me

Gets my heart pumping

The intent

So focused I am

It's an addiction

Don't care who gets hurt

Murder I wrote

Red Drum to me

It's the killer in me

The Color of Bright red

The feeling when

I get a hit

I'm like an addict

Knives and guns

All used in fun

Draws me in

Calls to me

The intent

So focused I am

I crave it

Brings me peace

Don't care who gets hurt

Murder I wrote

Red Drum to me

It's the killer in me

Going in for the kill

It's all in the thrill

The looks of terror

The screams

Like music to my ears

Looking into my eyes

Tell me what you see

Can you see the killer in me?


	35. I Wanna Be Immortal

Well Hello, Long time no see. I Know I haven't updated in a while. I was having trouble getting motivated

Enjoy and You Better Review! Or acknowledge you read this. What's the point of putting me on faves or in alerts?

I don't want to feel anymore

Don't want to see

Don't want to hear

All I feel is despair

All I see is war

All I hear are cries

So much blackness

Too much darkness

Suffocating me

Draining me

Don't want a soul

Want to be cold

Sucked through this (dark portal)

I want to be immortal

Never living

Never dying

Never hurting

Never crying

Just please

Take away my mortality

I want to be immortal

Never living

Never dying

Never hurting

Never crying

Just please

Take away my mortality

Pushing past my limits

Death toll on the rise

Crash and burn

Want and yearn

Broken and battered

Hearts shattered

I don't want to feel anymore

Don't want to see

Don't want to hear

All I feel is despair

All I see is war

All I hear are cries

Don't want a soul

Want to be cold

Sucked through this (dark portal)

I want to be immortal

Never hurting

No need for healing

Never doubting

No more feelings

Please

Take away my mortality

I want to be immortal

Never hurting

No need for healing

Never doubting

No more feelings

Please

Take away my mortality

A/N Well I'm back. This has been going through my head a lot so I had to write it out

I'm having internet issues also so whenever I can sit down and write AND my internet stays on for a few minutes I will update


	36. Beautiful Mess

Don't take this to heart

But we took what we had

And tore it apart

The sanest relationship

We made it crazy

Starting fights

Out of vain

We fought hard

We loved hard

I broke you

You broke me

Now were broken

Something so precious

Can easily be tainted

Sometime so beautiful

We made it ugly

Take a look and see

The mess we're in

At the mess we created

What a beautiful mess we made

What a beautiful mess we made

Oh the mistakes

The lies

Ignoring all the signs

We weren't meant to be

Forced to love me

Forced you to hate

We made love

Love we made

I abused you

You abused me

Abusive we were

Something so precious

Can easily be tainted

Sometime so beautiful

We made it ugly

Take a look and see

The mess we're in

At the mess we created

What a beautiful mess we made

What a beautiful mess we made

No were not crazy

Were driven by love and hate

It feeds

It creates

Oh it's a mess

What a mess

A Beautiful Mess


	37. Chapter 37

A friendship so caring joyous

And true

The type of friendship I have with you

A bond so strong, no one can break

A bond not hard for us to make

We outshine the others with our trust

And honesty

An honesty and trust no one can fake

Jokes and laughter fill the air

The kind spoken with care

Crazy comments to and fro

The kind you know are true

Compliments are number one

Humor is always there

Its more things you would like to hear

This is a way of me saying

What a perfect friendship we have here


	38. Chapter 38

Looking back, looking back

At the past, searching through all the wreck

Trying to, trying to

Put back all the pieces

Buts it's too late, it's already damaged

I tried to amend all the pacts

Rewrite all the facts

But it's already been revealed

Truth has been told

We will never be the same

It's over, over

It's done, done

It's over, over

It's done, done

You've been playing me

From the get go

I never should have let you in

My comfort zone

I gave me all to something (that wouldn't last long)

I'll wear the official colors of defeat

We've been down this road

Time and time again

I tried to amend all the pacts

Rewrite all the facts

But it's already been revealed

Truth has been told

We will never be the same

It's over, over

It's done, done

It's over, over

It's done, done

We've played this game

You won in the beginning

Lost in the end

I see victory is in my hands


	39. Canvas of Love

Draw me

Color me

Sketch me

Take a picture (hang it on the wall)

I can be a masterpiece

The center of it all

Center of your heart

Show me off

Showcase our love

Draw me

Color me

Sketch me

Take a picture (hang it on the wall)

Let me be the canvas of your love

Let me be the canvas of your love

Mold me

Sculpt me

Love me

Love me

Make an 8th wonder of the world

Let me be your showpiece

Draw me in the sky

Center of your heart

Showcase our love

Draw me

Color me

Sketch me

Take a picture (hang it on the wall)

Let me be the canvas of your love

Let me be the canvas of your love

Draw

Color

Sketch

Paint

Mold

Sculpt

Love me

Love me


	40. Because I Love You So

It's in my nature to shoulder the blame

Even if you make the mistakes

It's in my nature to forgive you easily

No matter how many times you cheated

I told myself it wouldn't matter if I got hurt again

I would never leave

You said you would guard my heart

I told you, you couldn't break what was already broken

Because I love you so

Whatever road you took

I would follow

Whatever song you chose

I would sing it

Whatever damage you made

I would fix

Because I love you so

It's in my nature to hide the tears

Even if you made them fall

It's in my nature to feel sorry

Even when it wasn't my fault

I told myself it wouldn't matter if I got hurt again

I would never leave

But the opposite played out

And I hate to cause you pain

You weren't happy

You always mad

The cause of the arguments, it's something I did

And the tears of a man (I hate to see)

They were caused by me

And because I love you so

I thought it best to leave

Because I love you so

Your happiness comes first

Because I love you so

The bullet marked for you, (would find its target gone)

Because I love you so

Leaving you was the way to go

A/N Wow its been a while. School is coming to winter break,so im getting in my work and plus i did not have the energy to write at all. sometimes i was like just forget it nobody reviews anyway but then i got some more alerts and readers so i said well thats enough even if they dont review and also i just can't stop writing. Hope you enjoy


	41. Love Is Pain

Its killing me

Taking all of my energy

It's painful

You've got me

Dodging bullets

You've got me

Running backwards

I'm tripping through life

Thought loving you would suffice

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain

Some days you smile

And I smile

When you frown

I frown

Your sadness eats me

Your issues consume

Thought I could help

You pulled me under

Stumbling through the haze

Thought loving you would suffice

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain

Your words burn through me

Your actions subdue me

It's safe to say you own

You're killing me slowly

Its killing me

Taking all of my energy

It's painful

You've got me

Dodging bullets

You've got me

Running backwards

I'm tripping through life

Thought loving you would suffice

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain


	42. Human Nature

We fall and get back up

We smile and frown

We lose and we try again

Making mistakes and rectifying them

Hurting and comforting people

We fight with and fight over (fight for)

We kill

We feel

It's all in our nature

A human nature

We fall and get back up

We smile and frown

We lose and we try again

Were at war

We ignore or help (the poor)

We give and we take

We love and we hate

We hide and we show (emotions)

We fall and get back up

We smile and frown

We lose and we try again

There are wounds

Take time to heal

There is time but death is sooner

It's what's in our hearts

It's what makes us who we are

It's all in our nature

Human nature

Broken

Damaged

Out of control

Managed

We are who we are

Its human nature

Human nature


	43. The Fight

I'm pushing

I'm struggling

I'm running

I'm hoping

Have to move while the fights still in me

Have to believe while the hope still flaring

Have to shout while a voice is there to be heard

They try to knock me down

They try to block my shot

They pushing my limits

They call themselves critics

So when I come out swinging

They ducking

When I perfect my drive

They swerving

When I use my words

The ink drying

I put my success first

Strived and focused

I'm teaching and learning

Reaching and yearning

But when I follow my road

They blocking my path

It's raining insults

But my skin too thick to absorb their words

The critics motivate me

I'm pushing

I'm struggling

I'm running

I'm hoping

They try to knock me down

They try to block my shot

They pushing my limits

They call themselves critics

So when I come out swinging

They ducking

When I perfect my drive

They swerving

When I use my words

The ink drying

Have to move while the fights still in me

Have to believe while the hope still flaring

Have to shout while a voice is there to be heard

There is no fight without a struggle

There is no wins without a lost

And with hate

Here comes love

A/N Thank you Thank You. It seems like i am getting more reviews and readers, if you was referred here please let me know so i can thank whoever Recs me. Also to those that review thank you much i have been told that people can relate to what i write and thats what i like to hear so thank you!

P.S Whoever reviews and is not signed up for this site, i can not reply back so if you want you can leave a name or email so i can thank you personally

Next Update is friday and saturday. The More you review the more you get updates ,its like inspiration and with that I Write


	44. I Am

I demand respect

I have a voice to be heard

I earned my rights

My strength has evolved

My head held high

I watch how I talk

Look at the way I walk

I lavish myself

Watch your tone

When you speak to me

Mind your business

When it is not needed

Don't demean with your words

Or disgust me with your looks

I am a woman

Watch your tone

When you speak to me

Mind your business

When it is not needed

Don't demean with your words

Or disgust me with your looks

I am a woman

I am your equal

I am a mother

I am a sister

I am a wife

I am your equal

I am YOUR mother

I am YOUR sister

I am YOUR wife

I Am a Woman


	45. Love Like This

Once upon a Sunday

As the weather is in dismay

We met in the month of May

It was unexpected

No one wanted us together

We broke family ties

Relationships were strained

But ours remained

There aren't reasons we haven't heard

There aren't setbacks we haven't had

Where the bad the good follows

And through it all we remain true

A love like this isn't born its created

A love like this is hard to find

A love like this is ours not mine

Once upon a Monday

We met in the month of May

The weather was perfect

It was expected

They said you and (I) weren't worth it

They wanted hearts broken

They wanted tears

Their pressure was hard to bear

Time was strained

But ours remain

There aren't reasons we haven't heard

There aren't setbacks we haven't had

Where the bad the good follows

And through it all we remain true

A love like this isn't born its created

A love like this is hard to find

A love like this is ours not mine

A love like this

They try to claim

A love like this

They will always hate

A love like this isn't born its created

A love like this is hard to find

A love like this is ours not mine

A love like this

I'll fight to keep


	46. The Top Was Lonely WithOut You

Jumped from great heights

Fell to the bottom

The top felt lonely without you

Living the life

No worries

No darkness just light

And where you are

I never see

Because you weren't at the top with me

I had it All

Everything was going strong

I smiled on the outside

But inside I was hurting

What's the use of success?

If there is no one to share with you

Jumped from great heights

Fell to the bottom

The top felt lonely without you

Living the life

No worries

No darkness just light

And where you are

I never see

Because you weren't at the top with me

With you I was happy

With you I had it all

With you I'll never fall

At the top with you

Where I'm supposed to be

Jumped from great heights

Fell to the bottom

And here I will stay


	47. Be Free

Walk through fields of grass

Tilt your face up to the sun

Smell the fresh air

With nature become one

Wade in the ocean

Look at the moon

Go star gazing

Just be free

Be free of pain

Be free of gain

Be free from hurt

Smile at the world

Give a smile to a stranger

Share love with someone

Spread joy

Just be free

Be free of pain

Be free of gain

Be free from hurt

A/N So Yeah I Updated. I don't know what this is but here it is. I'm not sure when the next update is because I am now trying my hand at writing a story and that needs my full attention but I will try to say updates after every chapter of my story.

I Use some finished poems in my story and some unfinished so the unfinished ones will get finished and I will update.


	48. Chapter 48

They say the truth will set you free

But you don't emulate it

I keep hearing things

I'm seeing things

Who do I believe?

So I ask you

Why don't you look me in the eye when you're talking to me?

Why do you avoid me when I voice a question?

Why did you run away from our nightly session?

Why does the truth scare you?

Where were you when you were needed?

Why are you keeping secrets?

Is it so hard to speak?

Are things not as they seem

Was it a lie when you said you love me

Haven't I had enough?

Why don't you look me in the eye when you're talking to me?

Why do you avoid me when I voice a question?

Why did you run away from our nightly session?

Why does the truth scare you?

Where were you when you were needed?

Why are you keeping secrets?


	49. Buried Alive

Deep in the dirt

No escape, No hope

Deep in the ground

Silence all around

Tried to hold the pillars

Put up the walls

The wall fell

The pillar crumbles

It catches and you fall

Deep in the dirt

No escape no hope

You fall

Deep in the ground

Silence all around

Too late for help

You're being buried alive

Its suffocating

You're closed in

A small space

You're panicking

But it's too late

Deep in the dirt

No escape no hope

You fall

Deep in the ground

Silence all around

Too late for help

You're being buried alive

A/N So I'm back. Check out my other story The Lies My Father Told


	50. Constantly In Love

Unsteady things were

Unfit they seemed

The weather is cold

Seasons change

Leaves turn brown

And through it all

You're still around

Like a light in the dark

Like hope in doubt

You're still around

Constant in my heart

We're constantly in love


	51. A Kiss

A kiss is just a kiss they say

When my lips touch your lips

It's like a cheesy movie

I see stars and fireworks

Body is burning, like inferno

Eyes closed

Take me to a world I never knew

A world that passion built

Pull finger through my hair

Melt into each other

A kiss is just a kiss they say

While our tongues dance

Bodies' heat

Chest pressed

Heart beats

Throwing caution to the wind

We kiss like we'll never be kissed again

Thirst for your lips

Hunger in the eyes

Yearning deep inside

A kiss is just a kiss they say

Our kiss won't be the same

We let passion drive

* * *

**A/N So I'm Back. **

**I Am Now writing 3 stories so my poetry writing has been left alone sadly but i will be getting back to it soon. i have some poems that i didnt share so enjoy these until i have new verses**.


	52. This is Goodbye

Closure

Our time is up now

We had a good run

It could've been longer

You messed the heart up

I was faithful and caring

Was I wrong for loving?

At first I was angry

Wanted revenge

Now I'm tired

Heart is on the mend

Now you look sorry

And I'm filled with sympathy

How did we end up here?

This is our time

Closing the chapter

Wish I could rewind

You ask what this is

This is goodbye

I'm forgiving

But I'm not forgetting

Memories linger

They've become hazy

Tired of looking at the same picture

Want to move on

But I'm not strong

Need your help to close this door

Don't want your love anymore

At first I was angry

Now I'm sad

You messed this up so bad

Weren't perfect but we were happy

This is our time

Closing the chapter

Wish I could rewind

You ask what this is

This is goodbye

Please don't say that you love me

Please don't say you're sorry

Let me be

Need to be free

I wish you well

Only time will tell

If we can be again

But for right now

I need to leave

We met at hello

But for now

This is goodbye

This is goodbye

* * *

This was written for the latest chapter in Taintedviles Fic Tainted Love- Go Read It.


	53. What If

See I've been thinking lately

Wondering if you would hate me

I need to know if I wanted you back

Would you come with open arms?

If so was it driven by love?

I need to know if I never left

Would things still be the same?

If so when did it go wrong?

What if

I never left

What if

You didn't care

What if

I resented love

Would we still be here?

What if

It wasn't love

What if

It all was fake

See I've been worrying lately

Anxious to see your face again

I need to know if you didn't love me

Would we be here?

I need to know if you ever lied

Would you do it again?

What if we never met?

What if

We didn't connect

What if

You never cheated

What if

I wasn't beautiful

Would you love me then?

* * *

Wow This is a personal one for me


	54. Keep the love alive

.You left this world in a state of sleep

Never To wake, never to dream

No Love to give

No Love will you receive

In This state your heart stops working

But while I'm awake our love will never be broken

Keep the love alive

Never let it die

Keep the love alive

Never let it die

You left the cycle of life

Never to be revived

As long as i dream of you

Our love will survive

Keep the love alive

Happiness will suffice

Through My dreams I've kept you alive

As long as i strive

Our love will never die


	55. Destruction

It starts

Things follow

It moves

Things catch

It's a chain reaction

What lives and breathes tragedy

Makes it home in darkness

Makes you weary

Takes a toll on the heart

Destruction

It tears you apart

Destruction

A test from start to end

Destruction

Knocking down anything in its path

It starts

Crisis follows

It moves

Tragedy strikes

It's a chain reaction

What lives and breathes pain

Make a living in your fears

Sends you running away

Destruction

It tears you apart

Destruction

Takes a toll on the heart

When destruction hits

Tragedy strikes

And crisis will follow


	56. Little Weapon

Little weapon

Little weapon

Little weapon

They're calling you

For a war

For a fight

Little weapon

Little weapon

Little weapon

My enemy

A friend of my enemy

Bought you for protection

Used you for defense

But you caused death

Little weapon

Little weapon

Little weapon

Staring down your throat

As you spit out words

They bruise

Tearing flesh

You make death my friend

Your words are paralyzing excruciating pain

Little weapon

Little weapon

Little weapon

They need you now

POW


	57. Chapter 57

I'm often wondering

If I seen the error of ways

And I seen what destruction can bring

Will I go back or move on?

Those days are calling

Becokoning

And I'm tempted for a taste of the life I lived

The bad and the sad

The dangerous

I'm addicted like a moth to a flame

An addiction of sadness and pain

I've got the good life now

And yet I'm wondering should I turn my back?

Walk away


	58. I See

I see a girl

I see a boy

I see affection

I see passion

I see love

I see hands intertwined

I see closeness

I see smiles

I see something worthwhile

I see something we take for granted

I see the center of his attention

I see the light of his world

I see her devotion

I see her un-yielding love

I see forever


	59. Imperfect

They drew you without imperfections

Captured your beauty

Sketched your perfection

Admired you from afar

Painting you from heart

Praising you too much

Couldn't capture any flaw

Hid insecurities behind a wall

Painted you like a god

Where were the imperfections I came to like

Broken damage I wanted to fix

The perfect image they wanted me to see

Was not who I knew you to be

Where was the life behind those eyes?

Where was the smile that warmed my heart?

What was the intent?

The woman I loved wasn't perfect

The perfect image I wanted to see

Was imperfections equal beauty


	60. Two Steps Back

Here we go again

Breathing fresh air

Then the dirt you're airing

Polluting my oxygen

Seeing clearer

Feeling confident

Here you come blurring the lines

Its like one step forward

Two steps back

Four steps forward

Two steps back

I have a friend in you

Wanting more

Scared to tell you

Not that brave woman anymore

Moving forward

Two steps back

One step forward

Two steps back

* * *

**I Like This One A Lot, So Does Taintedvile. Go Read her Story Tainted Love**


	61. Love

Never believed in love

Filled with so much hate

Never understood the benefits

Until you came and made so much sense

Loving you gave me strength

(strong enough to trust)

Filled me with happiness

(smiling was a habit)

You really saved my life

Love became an anchor

Love is always perfect

We must treat it right

Give it and you shall receive

Protect it and your protection you will get

Fight for it a weapon you will have


	62. What

Subject to change

Vulnerable to pain

Open to love

These things going on within

Push me to the limits

Trying to see through clouded eyes

What's the reason why?

Can the pain really kill me?

Can love really heal me?

Granted forgiveness

Given hope

Holding on to what I know


	63. We were

we were king and queen

we were polularity

we were lovers ectasy

we were trending topics

unstoppable we were

immortal we seemed

we were untouched

we pushed the limits

we broke the rules

until that day

we were breaking news

we were tragedy

we were

we WERE


	64. Doubt

expose our love

bury our secrets

tear the pictures

break the bonds

they pull us apart

keep you away

whisper lies in my ear

unveil us to fear

hate our happiness

cause us sadness

dwellers of doubt


	65. With You

My life was red , black, and blue

My love shrouded in darkness

My beauty made me accessible

Your love was the yellow in my life

Smiles and content sighs

My laughs rung like a bell with you around

You painted my world with colors of happiness

I lay on your chest and you pull to your side

My head in the crock of your neck

You kiss my forehead and sigh

With you I am happy

With you I am anything but sad

With you I am happy

You loved me in the fall

You loved me in the spring

Made love to me in the summer

Afraid for it to end and left you in the cold with a broken heart to mend

Missed you every season

Replayed every scene

With you I was happy

I was anything but sad

With you I was happy

* * *

For My Story-Seasons Of Love


	66. Beginning

In the beginning you were there

{Like a dream}

Every morning I would see your face

{Nothing pleased me more}

You was the hunter I was the prey

{You told me you enjoyed the chase}

Your love was plain to see

Your devotion amazed me

It was something I took for granted

I thought in the middle we would have no end

Not the end where it all stops

You made me feel special

And to me you would always be there

Hand in mine

Arms wrapped around me

Eyes following me

Until you asked for something back

Something I couldn't give

And you told me it was okay

And I believed you knowing it was a lie

Knew the sound of your cries

Recognized the look in your eyes

You were there in the beginning

I tried to meet you in the middle

And you gave me my ending

It was too late

I thought I would give you time

See you running back

Give you all my love

Really make you mine

It was something I took for granted

We had the beginning

Destroyed the middle

The ending took you away from me

I won't forget the feel of your skin

The softness of your touch

The taste of your lips

The goodness of your love

Our ending won't begin

Because our beginning never ended


End file.
